The Age Of Dragons
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: When three friends are enjoying their favorite movie together the house is broken into. One girl while trying to protect her friends shows her biggest secret. During the fight the three friends get sucked into the How To Train Your Dragon movie. Making new friends can the three get back to their own time? Or will they be stuck on Berk forever? (Cover is completed and posted)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Fanfic! I decided to write this story because of some friends I have on a game called School of Dragons. In real life we don't know each other and when we play the game we follow Internet safety rules. But in this story I am going to pretend we are best friends in real life. I own all the chatacters (except for my friends who own their names XD). All the How To Train Your Dragon characters belong to Dreamworks. Note: This takes place during Riders/Defenders of Berk. Also Cercy is my characters name in the game. She does have the same powers to my character in my other stories but not all of them. Also Hiccup doesn't know her. I will be switching back and forth with POV's in this story. Please R&R without nasty comments. Anyways enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Cercy POV<strong>

I gazed out at the bright red and orange sycamore trees that lined the street. When was I going to get there? Impatiently I tapped my finger on my knee. My dog Willow (who was sitting in the back seat) shoved her snout into the base of my neck coating it with dog slobber. Willow was a grey colored wolf-dog hybrid someone gave to me as a birthday gift. I have no idea whose _idea_ that was. I loved her dearly but she had bad habit which was eating disgusting things like garbage.

"Gah! Willow! You need breath mints!" I smiled pinching my nose and waving my hand in front of it.

Willow's green eyes twinkled as she panted. She laid down with a thump that made the entire car vibrate.

"You excited Cercy?" asked my mom taking my mind off my crazy dog for a second.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be!?" I asked.

My mom gave me a knowing smile but did not answer. My backpack fell from its resting place on the center divider of the car when my mom went over a bump.

"Willow! Give it back!" I yelped.

My dog begrudgingly dropped the package that fell from the backpack. Hastily I wiped the dog slobber off of it.

"Zan and Cheri are going to make my ears burst when they see this," I thought.

Then my mom pulled up onto my friend Zan's driveway.

"Rember. Go to sleep at ten at the latest! And call me if anything goes wrong," my mom ordered as I slam the car door shut.

I rolled my eyes and replied,"Yes mom."

She got out and enveloped me in a hug. In the corner of my eye I saw the curtain on the second story shut.

"Great...they better not black mail me with this" I thought.

"I love you Cercy," said my mom.

"I love you to," I replied as my mom goes back to the car.

I wave as she pulled out of the driveway. Willow watched me from the back window wagging her tail. Call me weird but I have a habit with my parents that whenever I leave them I tell them I love them. The reason why is because I don't know if it was going to be the last time I saw them. Sighing I hefted my backpack and started toward the front door. I hadn't even reached the front step when it banged opened.

"C!" shrieked my friend Cheri.

She tackled me to the ground. Cheri has been my best friend since third grade. She has curly blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes are a shade lighter than mine however. We look sort of like twins except my hair is brown. Once a teacher got our names mixed up and...well let's just say my friends and I lost it...big time.

"Hey Cheri...enough with hugging her. C looks like she going to pass out from lack of oxygen," grinned my friend Zan.

Zandara who insists we call her Zan is sort serious unlike Cheri who is very bubbly. Zan has brown hair and brown eyes. We have been friends since first grade.

"Alright then. Whose ready for our slumber party?" I cheered after Cheri helps me up.

Zan and Cheri whop right along with me as we charged into the house. From upstairs Zan's mom yelled at us...telling us to slow down. Zan put on the breaks so fast that she nearly slammed into a wall. After settling down on a couch I handed them the package. They open it enthusiastically sending wrapping paper all over the place. Zan's cat came over to check it out but once seeing it is not food he left in a huff.

"No way..." said Zan her mouth dropping open.

"Yes way," I grinned.

"PUT IT ON ME! PUT IT ON ME PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" shrieked Cheri bouncing around on the couch.

I roll my eyes but smile at her antics. Carefully I unclasped the necklaces and put them on my friends.

"I love it!" sang Cheri happily.

Her necklace gleamed brightly against the light. It was a metal figure of of a Monstrous Nightmare. Zan's necklace was a Skrill.

"Now you match mine!" I smiled showing my necklace which was a Deadly Nadder.

I take care to keep my other necklace hidden.

"Thank you C!" Zan grinned fingering her necklace gently.

What is the big deal with these necklaces? Well for starters we are obsessed with the movies How To Train Your Dragon. We also loved watching the T.V series Riders of Berk together. Speaking off that we watched almost anything having to do with How To Train Your Dragon together as well as buying little figurines of the characters.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked sitting down on my sleeping bag.

Zan's cat came over and begged to be stroaked. I complied.

"Movie marathon time!" sang Cheri flopping down on her sleeping bag.

Zan's cat darted away from her. He isn't very brave in my opinion. Zan pulled out the Rider's of Berk DVD and inserted it in the TV. We curled up on our sleeping bags as the show started.

* * *

><p>"Girls. We are going to pick up the pizza. We'll be back in about half an hour," called Zan's mom.<p>

Outside night had fallen. It was about seven thirty or so.

"Ok mom!" called Zan back.

The garage door shut with a clang. We continue watching the show which was on episode ten or so. Then Cheri accidentally spilled her soda on Zan. That was when all Hades broke lose. Why the terminology? I'm a Percy Jackson fan so don't judge me!

"Cheriiiiii!" shrieked Zan while diet coke drips down her shirt.

"Sorry," whimperd Cheri.

Zan flung a handful of popcorn at her. Cheri did it back. Pretty soon they were flinging popcorn at each other like water balloons and were screaming as well. I rolled my eyes and dug a book out of my backpack. On the TV screen the show still played. I know...why was I reading a book while watching a movie. I'm just like that sometimes. Anyways..._eventually_ my friends calmed down and started cleaning up the mess they caused. I didn't help them because a) they started it and b) I was busy reading. In fact I was so engrossed in my book that when I heard a noise from outside it startled me. The book fell out of my hands; right into the backpack.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked horsely.

My starts beating extremely fast. I feel my necklace (the one I keep hidden all the time) grow warm. I fingered it nervously.

"Hear what?" asked Zan.

Cheri looked up from her position (which was picking up popcorn kernels) on the rug.

"I could have sworn I heard..."

I was cut off by the sound of shattering glass. Cheri shrieked and dove under her sleeping bag. Before Zan could run to the phone three men enter the room. One of them had a gun. I swear I almost wet my pants. Normally I'm brave...trust me. I once beat up a bully at school who was a foot taller than me. But that is another story.

"Hey Borris! Check out what we have here," grinned one man displaying yellow teeth.

I'm not joking when I say this...I think there were maggots in his smile. (Yes I know from the song Mr. Grinch).

Borris who had greasy black hair (like vulture's feathers) sneered and said,"Get up now!"

"N-n-n-no" stammered Zan.

Under the sleeping bag Cheri whimpered.

"No talking!" snapped the third man who swung the gun in Zan's direction.

"Leave her alone!" I said stepping in front of Zan.

I swallowed hard. I know what I did was stupid but I didn't want my friend getting hurt. Borris had me in a choke hold the next second.

"Shut up all of you and come with us! Otherwise your friend's neck will be snapped," ordered the first man.

Cheri crawled out from under the sleeping bag and started walking over her head low. She was visibly shaking with fear. Zan soon followed her face as white as snow.

"Good girls," grinned Borris.

His grip on me lossened. That was when I struck. I have a black belt in karate and know self defensive pretty well. Quickly I shift my weight to the side and ram both my hands (in the shape of a fist) into the area between his legs. Squeaking he released me so I kneed him in the chin so hard I heard it crack. He dropped to the ground wheezing and (through adrenaline rush I guess) tried grabbing my legs but I did a karate chop on the back of his neck. Borris dropped to the ground out cold. Zan and Cheri stared at me...amazement clear in their eyes.

"C? How did you..." started Zan.

"Cheri! Watch out!" I yelled.

The man holding the gun grabbed her and held her tight. She screamed out in fear.

"No more funny business. Now get into our car," snarled the man.

"Drop her and leave!" I snarled back.

My necklace started to heat up to the point that it stings my chest. On the back of my neck I could feel a prickling sensation which meant either I had a internal warning system or there was...never mind. Zan looked at me concerned and Cheri looked at me with pure fear in her eyes.

"Not yet Cercy. Not yet. Wait until the right moment," I told myself.

My eyesight had sharpened letting me know my eyes have changed from a dark blue color to an icy blue color. My ear tingled...which ment they were becoming pointy and long. I struggled to keep what I was going to do next in check.

"Or what little girl? You going to hurt us?" mocked the man holding the gun," I have something that can kill you _real_ quick."

I can smell his fear and uncertainty. A scar on his face glistened with sweat. I know he knows that I can hurt him as easily as I hurt Borris.

"Leave!" I growled.

My necklace heated up to the point I am sure it was glowing from the heat.

"No heroics. You're coming with us now!" snapped the man with yellow teeth.

"I warned you!" I snarled.

The prickling sensation intensfies. I feel a freezing/prickling sensation all over my body so I close my eyes. There is a slight pain by my tail bone. Then my back cracked and I was on all fours. The uncomfortable feeling continues...it felt like trying to get a tight sweater off. Anyways in about the time period of three heartbeats I opened my eyes again. The change is completed. I snarled again this time pulling my lips back from my fangs and flattening my pointed ears against my skull. Zan stammered,

"C-C-C?"

I glanced at her dropping my snarl for the moment.

"Y-y-y-you're a wolf?"

Yes I was one. But not the stupid kind of werewolf you see in movies. Nor was I a shapeshifter. Well...maybe. Alright...I was one. My necklace I always kept hidden allowed me to do it. Not sure why it did and it isn't any of your business how I got it. Anyways I usually use the wolf form because it was the best of the bunch of animals I could change into. In any of the forms I could sound like a regular animal but couldn't understand other animals and (for some reason unknown to me) I could still talk in human tongue. And yes...it is creepy.

"Go before I give you a new pair of scars!" I snarled.

The man holding the gun at Cheri cocked back the trigger. I crouched down preparing to spring at him and probably cause permanent damage. His friend stood in the doorway frozen from fear. Boris was still out cold and probably wouldn't wake until the next morning.

"What a coward you are to point a gun at a helpless girl," I growled.

Zan who was standing behind me yelped,"Don't do anything stupid C!"

How was standing up to this creep stupid? Then the gunman pointed the gun at me (point blank) and fired. Zan and Cheri screamed. I could feel time slow down. I could see the path of the bullet as it came straight at my heart. Closing my eyes I leapted up and the bullet hit the place I was standing a few seconds ago. Opening my eyes when I landed...I lunged at the gunman.

"Son of a b-" he starts.

I end his statement by clamping my jaws down on his hand; the one that held the gun. Screaming in pain he drops Cheri and the gun. Growling a spine-chilling growl I sank my razor sharp fangs deeper into his skin until I heard a cracking sound and tasted salty blood on my tongue. Screaming once again he somehow flung me across the room. I slammed into the TV just as a new episode was about to start. Dazed with pain I turn back to human. I fell to the ground face first. Sparks shot out around me from the ruined TV. My backpack was lying nearby.

"Need to get my phone," I thought crawling to it.

I barely touched my backpack before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>When I wake up I was looking over a cliff.<p>

"Ahhh!"

I scrambled back my heart beating very fast. If there is one thing I hate more than anything else in the world it is waking up looking down. I looked around seeing I was stranded on a cliff face only three feet across and five feet long.

"C! Help!" called Cheri's voice.

I cautiously glanced over the cliff face and see Zan and Cheri dangling about five feet below me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Not sure! After you hit the TV Cheri and I blacked out. And it wasn't the thugs either. We were facing them," called Zan.

"Hang on!" I called down to them.

I dug around in my backpack(which was lying next to me) until I got a rope. After about half an hour of grueling work I had both my friends on the cliff face.

"Thanks. Normally I like heights but not like that," panted Cheri.

I nodded and palms stung letting me know there were wounds on them. Before I could check on them I saw Zan looking at me very worried.

"You are afraid of me. Aren't you?" I said softly looking away from her.

"No we are not. In fact what you did was pretty freaking amazing," grinned Zan.

She gently punched my arm and then narrowed her eyes.

"What are you wearing!?" she gasped.

I looked down and saw that I'm was wearing a fur covered skirt, boots that were like Uggs, and a simple shirt made of wool. I reached up and found I was wearing a helmet like a viking.

"What the heck!?" I cursed.

Zan and Cheri are wearing similar outfits to mine. Except Cheri had a cute green design (like a tattoo but I could tell it was painted on) under her right eye while Zan did not.

I think...we are in the movie," gulped Zan.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"That's why!"

I look where Zan is pointing and see a flock of dragons flying over us. My favorite dragon (except Toothless of course!)...the deadly nadder.

"Oh no," is all I could say.

**Dun dun dun! I had so much fun writing this story! Plus I updated this chapter so it is better. Please read and review! It'll mean so much to me! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ever since****_ some_**** people are so anxious for this chapter here it is. And please be responsible with your reviews! I have school work until Wednesday which is my day off. R&R. Also I am trying my best to get your character POV's as accurate as possible so if I mess up...please don't kill me. Any who shout outs!**

**Random person: You'll see what we'll do XD**

**Cheri(aka Cheri Nightmare): Yay you got a fan fic account! ^.^ Second thing...the soda incident in the last chapter was an ACCIDENT! So please stop doing things to poor Zan.**

**The Dark Night: You will be coming up in this chapter don't you worry ^.^**

**And fyi my friends (you know who you are) I will be switching POV continuously. For example this chapter is Zan's POV the next will be Cheri, then Night, then Gem and then Cercy's (aka C). Anyway before I bore you to death enjoy the story! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zan's POV<em>**

I first of all like to say that life sucked at this point. One minute I was enjoying a movie with my friends, the house gets broken into, we get held up, and in the next I find out my friend C can turn into animals. And it was creepy to watch it happen...put it this way...scarier then the werewolf movies show. Not to mention how creepy it was hearing her voice come out of a wolf's mouth. And to top it off I black out after poor C crashed into the TV and when I wake up...where am I at? Dangling over a twenty story drop! Cheri was clinging to my leg like her life depended on it (which in a way it did) while I struggled to hold onto a tree branch which was the only thing between us and certain death.

"Zan! Where is C? Couldn't she wake up sooner?" wailed Cheri turning pale as she looked down.

I swear I heard Cercy scream after she said this. I glanced up and discovered a ledge that was five feet above us. That was the good news. The bad news was there were no hand holds leading up to there.

"C? Help!" shrieked Cheri as her fingers started to slip.

Cercy's head popped over the edge of the ledge and she yelled,

"Where are we?"

Of all the things to ask while we were stuck in a situation like this! Swallowing my annoyance I answer back,

"Not sure! After we hit the TV Cheri and I blacked out. And it wasn't the thugs either. We were facing them."

"Hang on!" Cercy shouted.

Her head disappears from view. Well duh...what else would we do? Eventually a rope dropped down next to us,(how C had that. I had no idea). After about a half an hour of screaming and cursing from all of us C had us on the ledge. To my surprise her backpack was there. Cheri then panted,

"Thanks! Normally I like heights but not like that."

I looked at C concerned. Her hands were red from blood welling up on her wounded hands (I guess it was from trying to pull us up). To my surprise once again she lowered her head and looked away from me.

"You're afraid of me...aren't you?" she asked softy.

For a moment I was speechless. C never talked softy. Normally she talked...well...normally except when she was yelling at bullies. And trust me...that is one thing you do not want to be within twenty feet of. C can talk back to bullies so well that they normally back off. Well...except for that one guy.

"No we are not," I said elbowing Cheri.

She straightened up and nodded her head.

"What you did was pretty freaking amazing," I continue.

I gave C a gentle punch in the arm. That is when I noticed she was wearing something different. She had a golden colored Viking helmet on, a blue shirt with a gold medal (besides her two other necklaces), a cute brown skirt with fur on the sides, a blue design under her right eye, and boots.

"What are you wearing?" I asked shocked.

She reached up and touched her helmet. Then she cursed,

"What the heck?"

C then looked at me and judging by her expression we probably had similar outfits on. I glanced at Cheri and she had a similar design under her right eye like C. The only place I ever saw these outfits were in...gulp...

"We are in the movie," I say out loud looking up when I see a shadow pass overhead.

"Why do you say that?" asked Cercy.

"That's why!" I yelped pointing up.

It was a flock of dragons...deadly nadders by the looks of it.

Cercy and Cheri follow my gaze and C said,

"Oh no."

"Oh no what?" Cheri demands.

"How the heck did we get stuck in the movie!?" she rants.

"Um...I think it occurred when you hit the TV!" I offer helpfully.

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. C is incredibly good at giving deadly looks and when she gets mad...you better hide. Kinda of hard to do when you're stranded on a cliff.

"So you're saying this is my fault!?" she snapped.

"No...I'm just saying that is how I think we got stuck here," I said.

C glared at me for one moment but then dropped her glare and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It okay. Right Cheri?"

I elbowed her again.

"Yes! Its alright!" she yelped.

C cracked a smile but then her face turned serious,"How are we going to get down?"

"Maybe you can fly us down!" piped up Cheri.

C gave her an exasperated look before saying, "I hate changing into animals. It feels weird and second of all if I were to change into a dragon or something the cliff face is to steep to fly down."

"Oh," was all Cheri's reply.

Just then there was a crackling sound. Then the ledge crumbled away.

"Oh this is just greattttttttttt!" I yelped before plummeting down.

The wind was whistling by so fast it felt like my face was peeling off. Then something sharp grabbed me around my waist.

"Ouch!" I screamed.

"Sorry Zan," rumbled Cercy.

I glance up at her and see that she had turned into a huge blue dragon. And believe me...it was just as intimidating as her wolf form. It sort of looked like a Monsterous Nightmare...but it looked just like the typical dragon you would see on the Internet.

"You okay?" she asked twisting her serpentine like neck to the side.

"Holding me...to...tight!" I squeaked.

"Sorry. Had to grab you quick," she apologized.

Her grip lossened and I can breath again.

"Where's Cheri?" I ask.

C doesn't answer.

"You didn't catch her!?" I almost screamed.

"Boo!"

I whip my head to see Cheri perched on C's shoulder.

"Ha! Got you Zan!" she grins.

"When we get back on the ground...you are going to be sorry!" I growl.

"Hey...don't look at me. It was her idea," grumbled C.

"You could have said no!" I growled back.

C then landed rather clumsily and dropped me right into a bush.

"Sorry Zan. Wasn't on purpose," she said pinning her ears back.

"It's okay," I smiled.

Cheri slid off her back and I immediately started chasing her around yelling at her. She giggled and hid behind a tree.

"Enough Zan. We need to get to a clearing and make camp," said Cercy who had turned back to human.

"Fine," I grumbled.

We started truffling along. Before long my new skirt is torn from brambles and bushes.

"I'm soooooooo tired!" whined Cheri.

"I am to but we need to get going," said C pushing a branch aside.

"Come on Cheri this isn't that...whoa!"

I was cut off when one of my feet decided to take a spill.

"Ow!" I yelped.

C immediately dropped her backpack and checked my ankle. Cheri hovered anxiously around me.

"Good news...only twisted. Bad news...Cheri and I need to carry you," said C after checking my ankle.

"No. I can walk on my own," I said stubbornly.

I barely put weight on my foot before I almost took a face plant. C managed to catch me before I hit the ground though.

"You were saying?" asked Cheri slyly.

"Shut up!" I grumbled through the pain.

Eventually we reached a clearing. C dropped me on the ground gently...Cheri did so as well.

"At least we are safe," I muttered.

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. The ground started vibrating. A roar pierced the air.

"Earthquake?" asked Cheri.

"Since when do earthquakes shriek?" asked C.

Then (I kid you not) a large typhoonarang burst into the clearing. And when I mean burst I mean it did its famous fire spin trait.

"Holy!" cursed C backing up.

The typhoonarang snarled at us. Before C could do anything I heard a familar whistling sound pierce the air.

"Can it be?" asked C keeping a watchful eye on the Typhoonarang.

"YES! IT IS HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS COMING TO SAVE US!" shrieked Cheri bouncing up and down.

Then a white blur planted itself in front of us. I did a double take ever aince it was a Night Fury but this one was snow white in its coloring.

"If that is Toothless...then what happened to his color, his rider, and his fake tail fin?" grumbled C.

I saw she was right. The dragon had a tail fin and Hiccup was no where in sight. This Night Fury was alone. As we watched the dragons fought. The Night Fury shot a plasma blast and it broke off one of the Typhoonarang's horns. Bellowing in pain it retreated. Then the Night Fury turned toward us.

"H-h-h-hi," I stammered lifting up one hand.

The Night Fury growled softly and stared at us with intelligent green eyes. As I watched its tail and wings seem to shrink. With a start I noticed that they _were_ disappearing. White scales disappeared and the Night Fury's ear flaps shrank. Within seconds a girl stood in front of us. She had the traditional Viking wear. She looked at us cautiously.

"Who are you?" asked C.

"The question is who are you! And my name is Night...I'm a Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! Now tell me so you are before I show you how accurately I can shoot," growled the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! So...I am very sorry for not updating for a while. Dumb finals at school are coming up and I'm studying like crazy. Put it this way...the book pile is up to my ears. So please please please don't bug me to update ASAP. Also I updated my previous two chapters so please check them out. One more thing is that I am trying to write the character POV's the best I can. No criticism please! Anyway before I lose it (as in crying) here are shout outs and please R&R!  
><strong>

**A random person: The new girl is another of my friends on the game.**

**Cheri Nightmare: *sigh* Please stop having a food fight XD. Also you POV will be brief, then C's will be brief then it will be back to you :) Don't be mad. The chapter is mostly yours!**

**The Dark Night: I'm glad you like it so far. Your POV is up in the next chapter:) **

* * *

><p><strong><em> Cheri POV<em>**

At this moment you would think that I would be used to freaky things...wrong! Bad enough seeing my friend turn into a furry animal that could tear your throat out...but seeing a girl our age have the ability to turn into a Night Fury...I lost it.

_"_OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE LIKE ANOTHER NIGHT FURY! WAIT UNTIL HICCUP FINDS OUT!" I screamed.

The girl Night looked at me as if I had grown a pair of horns.

"For your information... I'm a shapeshifter. Not...whatever you just called me. And who in Thor's name is Hiccup?" she scowled.

"Um you're a Night Fury?" offered Zan helpfully.

Before she could say who Hiccup was I elbowed her in the arm. C rolled her eyes at me and started rummaging around in her backpack. I hoped that Zan wasn't mad at me for encouring C to scare her. Although...I have to admit...Zan's facial expression was priceless. On the way down the cliff...I had landed on C's back by chance. But I could tell she did not like it one bit. How I knew? Try hanging onto a scaly neck when something is twisting and turning in mid air. C had calmed down and snatched Zan after I told her it was me. Anyway...back to our present situation...

"Sigh...yes I'm a Night Fury. But only when I'm in that form. I'm a human who can turn into a dragon. Get it?" Night growled.

I have to admit...this girl kinda of scared me. You would be to if you saw someone turn into the most powerful dragon in the Archipelago.

"Cool! You're just like C!" I grinned before I could stop my self.

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

"Announce it to the world why won't you. Not everyone should know my secret," hissed C.

She angrily threw down a bandage that she was wrapping around Zan's leg. It unrolled and came to a stop in front of my foot. Night picked it up and looked at C.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour," C growled.

She stormed off letting me catch sight of a nasty wound on her shoulder. It was old...like it had been there for awhile.

"Where is that from?" I thought.

The bushes rustled as C pushed throught them. She disappeared from view within a few seconds.

"What is her problem?" asked Night tossing the bandage up and down in her hand.

"She...gets touchy about her secret," explained Zan.

"How does she know?" I thought

Zan tried standing up but yelped. Night dropped to the ground, looked at Zan's ankle, and looked curiously at the bandage she held in her hand.

"What is this strange object?" asked Night twisting the bandage back and forth.

"It's um...a bandage," I explained.

Night said,"How do I put it on?"

Sigh...this was going to be a long night...no pun intended. After about an hour (with my help thank you very much!) Night had managed to tie the bandage around Zan's ankle. It was swollen to the size of a grape fruit. I tried not to wince when Zan shifted her weight to the side in order to sit. Night transformed into her Night Fury form temporarily (for some reason was snow white color instead a pitch black color) and shot a plasma blast at a pile of branches on the ground. Soon we had a roaring fire and we curled up around it. I hoped that C was okay ever since she hadn't come back for awhile. Just as the moon rose over a cliff in the distance I heard a scream echo from the forest.

"That was C!" I shouted.

Before anyone could stop me I rushed into the undergrowth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cercy's POV<em>**

Let's see. I save my friends from falling down a cliff by turning into a dragon the first time. Two words...never again. It was by far the most uncomfortable, most painful transformation I had done. I nearly smacked into the cliff face when my wings popped out. At least it was over in a few seconds. Then Zan (completely by accident) twisted her ankle so bad that it literally started swelling up the minute I looked at it. Then I had to carry her (with help of course!) through dense undergrowth that was covered in poison ivy. Thank God my friends and I had enough sense to stay away from it. Poor Zan seemed to be going in and out of consciousness so she probably didn't even know where we were going. Then I dropped her (gently because if her leg jolted against anything it would probably become worse) down in a clearing. Then a wild dragon decided to attack us. We got saved by a Night Fury that was a shape shifter (human to dragon, not dragon to human). Then Cheri had to blab about my secret. So I stormed off. I'm not trying to act spoiled...I just hate it when people tell new comers things about me that I normally don't talk about.

I angrily kicked a tree stump and said a few choice cuss words.

"Stupid tree. Stupid me! Stupid secret! Stupid...ugh everything!" I ranted.

Then I yelled in frustration and grabbed a sizable branch from the ground. I started bushwhacking every shrub I saw until the branch snapped. Panting I leaned against a tree and started sobbing. The wound on shoulder started throbbing so I rubbed it. I tried to push the memory of when I got the wound aside. I had received it when revealing my secret to someone I trusted. Needless to say it ended badly. That was why I got angry when Cheri blurted it out to the new girl. I have no idea how long I sat there. I looked up and saw the moon rising.

"Crud...I better get back," I muttered.

I stood up, my stiff muscles protesting. Brushing my skirt off. I started following my tracks back to the campsite. The trees blocked out the moonlight so it became pitch black reminding me of the _Pit and the Pendulum_ by Edger Allen Poe. I shuttered rembering how the poor man was stuck in a prison that was pitch black and had a large hole in the middle of it. I was so engrossed in thinking about it that I jumped when a raven croaked.

"Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore',"I joked looking up at the bird.

It flew off cawing. Of all the things to think about on a cold dark night! Sighing I walked forward again. That was when something large leaped out of the bushes at me and pinned me to the ground under large talons. Believe me I was so sacred...I screamed. The thing screeched and I saw to my horror that it was a Deadly Nadder.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cheri's POV<em>**

I ran through the brush as fast as my shaking legs could carry me. I skidded to a stop when I saw C pinned to the ground by a Deadly Nadder.

"Hey! Overgrown lizard! Leave her alone!" I shouted.

I flung a rock at it. Hissing the nadder flung spikes at me but I managed to dive behind a rock. I watched as it bowed it head toward C. Trembling C lifted a hand to ward it off. To our surprise the nadder bowed its head and nuzzled C.

"Holy...C y-y-y-you trained a dragon!" I yelped.

"No thanks to you. You really thought it would flee if you flung a rock at it. You do realize they have poisonous spikes," grumbled C getting to her feet.

The nadder crooned and gently bumped C with its head. Smiling C scratched it under its chin.

"C!" shouted Zan's voice

She came limping around the corner with a makeshift crutch. A white wolf was at her side. As I watched it transformed into Night.

"YOU CAN TURN INTO A WOLF!?" I screamed.

"Yes I can," scowled Night crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um C? You have a dragon next to you," Zan whimpered interrupting me from asking more questions.

"Yeah I know. I some how trained her," muttered C.

She scratched her dragon behind the horns on the top of its head. The dragon's tail when limped and it purred with glee.

"So what are you going to name it?" I asked.

"I don't know if it is a boy or girl," admitted C.

The dragon licked the side of her face making her hair stand up.

" Gah! Stop it!" growled C.

The dragon cocked her head to the side but complied.

"Its a girl," said Night.

"How do you..." I started to say.

"None of your business," she snapped.

"Whoa you to. Knock it off. I'm coming up with a name right now," said C.

"How about Spiky?" I suggested.

C made a face and said,"No. Her name is going to be Stormbringer."

"Not original much C. Stormfly...remember?" said Zan

"Whatever," muttered C.

It took a while to convince 'Stormbringer' to come near our campfire. Once there I was struck on how beautiful she was. Stormbringer had gray scales and light blue spikes. She preened herself as C leaned against her belly.

"I'm tired. We should get some rest," Zan said sitting down.

C nodded and yawned.

"Maybe just five...zzzzzzzzzz."

C hit the ground and was out cold in seconds. Screeching quietly Stormbringer covered her with her wing and wrapped her tail around C. Stormbringer drifted off to sleep as well. Zan nodded off while sitting up. I gently eased her to the ground and she soon was snoring.

"You get some rest to. I'll keep watch," said Night.

Before I could protest she extinguished the fire. The moonlight was the only light available. I saw the glowing green eyes of Night's Night Fury form.

"_Sleep_," was the message from her eyes.

Before I knew it...darkness over took me.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of cooking fish. Groaning I sat up and saw C crouched by the fire (which was started up again) holding a long stick with a few fish on the end of it. Stormbringer laid by her side. Zan and Night were no where in sight (yeah that rhymes but whatever). She made a low growling noise as a greeting when she saw me. I yawned so hard my jaw cracked.<p>

"Morning Cheri," said C without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"You're the only person who yawns like that," she answered.

I pushed her so she turned around and shoved me back. Pretty soon we were wrestling around on the ground. C kept trying to get a way up I pinned her down.

"Say Uncle," I grinned gleefully.

She scowled and suddenly turned into her wolf form. I am here to tell you that nothing feels weirder than feeling cloth turn into fur. She pinned me to the ground and growled gently,

"You say Uncle."

"Never!"

She shifted back when we heard foot steps. Stormbringer screeched when she caught sight of Zan and Night.

"Stormbringer said that you two look like hatchlings that are trying to show who are dominant when you fought," said Zan hobbling toward us.

"How do you know that?" I asked baffled.

"Turns out I can understand dragons," explained Zan,"Found out this morning with a Terrible Terror."

"Nice!" grinned C.

Stormbinger screeched suddenly.

"Oh no," said Zan.

"Oh no what?" asked Night.

How Zan understood dragons and Night did not was beyond my comprehension.

"Storm...can I just call her that? Much easier to say...anyways Storm said that she smells something and doesnt like it. She suggests we leave now," said Zan.

C looked around and yelped when a big hairy human suddenly grabbed her. She wriggled around screaming. The man had metal armor on which probably prevented. C from doing self defense on him. Zan and Night rushed forward to help her but Storm got there first. She flung tail spikes at the man; one embedded itself in his arm. C was dropped to the ground. Before any off us could get to her a net landed on all of us. Stormbringer was quickly tied up so she couldn't breath her magnesium flame or fly away.

"Take them to Berseker Island," cackled a familiar sounding voice.

I glared up into the face of Dagur the Deranged.

"You overgrown louse!" C shrieked.

She managed to get a kick in the place the sun don't shine before she was restrained. He squealed in pain much to our satisfaction. We couldn't stand him from the show at all...just like Alvin the Treacherous.

"Sir why do we need them for?" asked one of the soldiers stepping on C to prevent her from delivering another kick.

"Because we can use them to get to Hiccup. Now knock them out," squeaked Dagur clenching his legs together.

A large hand hit the back of my head and I was out like a light.

**Mawhahahahahahahahaha! I had to go there. And btw...no Alvin. He is not as bad a Dagur. Anyways...Hiccup and the gang will show up soon. Don't worry. See you guys next time. And don't forget to R&R. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up fan fiction?! Okay...on this story. I have many ideas...on the other...not so much. Sooo without further a do...shout outs!**

**The dark night: Jeez Night calm down. I have the new chapter right here XD Just wondering...what do you want your thunderdrum to be named? Tell me in the review.**

**Zandara of dragon: I know you don't post reviews but you tell me your feed back on the game. Just wanted to thank you.**

**A random person: Yes I have a lot of friends in the game XD In fact my friends list is almost full.**

**Cheri Nightmare: Sigh...at least you put the popcorn down. Now can you please put the soda down?**

**Gem: If your reading this please tell me the name of your Timberjack.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nights POV<em>**

I awoke to the sound of a rocking boat tied up with a large thick rope. Looking around I saw I was in a wooden room with only one door and a thin window. Immediately my mind screamed,

_"Get out of here_!"

I tried shifting to Night Fury form. I felt the familiar chill as pearl white scales popped up. But as soon as my wings formed I felt a pain as the rope tightened around my arms and waist. Panicking I shifted back to human. I looked at my arms and saw that they were red from the ropes cutting into my flesh.

"You're never going to get out that way," called a voice.

I turned my head and saw that girl(Cercy or something) tied up like me. Her two friends Zan and Cheri where out cold on the ground. They were tied up as well.

"I've been awake for hours. They took Storm else where. She still alive though. I heared her screeching for about an hour. She's done now...they probably muzzled her," grumbled Cercy.

She shifted slightly and landed flat on her face.

"Ow," she grumbled.

I snorted.

"Nice face plant," I commented.

Cercy glared at me (it seems to me that she has a talent with giving deadly looks) and rolled on her side. She managed to sit up and started rocking back and forth.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to get my hands in front of me," she growled.

She managed to swing her arms under her legs. She lay on the ground panting. Her body shook from the strain it had taken to do that.

"Whoa," I said.

Before she could reply the door banged open. Hastily C (I decided to call her that ever since her friends did) dropped her hands in her lap. Another girl (bounded up like us) was flung in the room. She slammed into the wall with a painful sounding thump.

"Another one for bait sir," replied the man.

"Excellent. Make sure that little viper doesn't kick you," called Dagur's voice.

"You overgrown pile of yak dung! You deserve to get eaten by the Skrill and electrified to the point that your rotten heart will..." shouted C.

The door slammed shut before she could finish her rant.

"Over grown pile of yak dung?" I asked mildly impressed.

"It's better than calling him something along the lines of..." said C.

She called Dagur a bunch of names that sounded quite nasty.

"Ow! My head!" whined a voice.

"Cheri!" yelped C.

"C? What happened?" whimpered Cheri.

"Dagur the whack job kidnapped is. Apparently he has this hair brained idea that he can trick Hiccup into giving up his Ni...um...dragon," answered C.

"C?" croaked Zan.

"Good you're awake," said C,"How's the ankle?"

"Better. The swelling is down but it is still stuff," answered Zan.

C looked at the ground and managed to get to her feet. This resulted with about five minutes if cursing (not reaaly bad words just things like stupid this and stupid that).

"C...when you've got the time...please show me how to do that," grinned Cheri.

To be honest I was starting to like Cheri. She was so nice.

"Sure thing Cher," grinned C.

She then hopped over to her strange looking bag that was hanging by the door.

"Darn...can't get my knife out," she cursed.

I looked around and spotted a dagger hanging on the wall.

"C...use that," I said motioning with my head.

C nodded and threw her body against the wall. The good news the dagger fell off the hook. The bad news was it head straight towards C's foot.

"C!" shrieked Zan.

The dagger (by some miracle) sliced clean through the rope bounding C's legs together.

"Holy ...to close," gulped C.

She used her feet to slice through the ropes on her hands. How she did I don't know. Then she freed Cheri.

"Cheri...free the others. I will keep look out," said C shouldering her bag.

Cheri nodded and furiously worked to free me, Zan, and the new girl.

"What's your name kid?" I asked her.

"Gem," she answered quietly.

"Nice to meet you!" pipped up Cheri.

C then whispered,"Sshhhhh! They are coming."

Two guards walked in before we could hide. Before they could sound the alarm they were hit in the face with a ten pound flying disk. When I say that I mean a shield. Both were knocked out instantly.

"Nice one Zan," grinned C.

Zan shrugged and picked up the shield. Cheri armed herself with the dagger and C found another shield. Together we crept down the deck hiding in the shadows. Thank the gods it was night. C motioned for us to stay back and crept toward her dragon which hissed when she saw me.

"Easy Storm. It's me...your pal C," muttered C.

Storm purred while C untangled her ropes.

"Lets get out of here," I whispered.

Gem then whistled softy. The flapping of wings startled me. I looked to where the sound was coming from and saw a Timberjack land quietly in front of us.

"Good to see you to my frien," grinned Gem streaking her dragon when he landed.

The dragon snorted and nuzzled her.

"Let's go before Sleeping Beauty wakes up," whispered Cheri.

I turned into my Night Fury form and took off into the air. I was soon followed by my friends on the backs of their dragons. Zan paired up with C and Storm. Cheri went with Gem. We hadn't gone far before a squeal of outrage sounded from the boat. Fortunately we flew fast until we reached an island. Once there we camped for the night to tired to go any farther. Before dropping off to sleep I looked around (with my eyes that could see in the dark). Seeing nothing I feel alseep as it enveloped me in its comforting arms.

**Im sorry the chapter was short. Please R&R. And the reason why it so short is because I don't see Night or Gem very often so I really don't know what their personality is like. So don't hate me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all my fabulous readers! ^.^ So here is the thing...for this chapter I decided to do all our POVs (Zan's, C's, Cheri's, Night's and Gem's). This will even things out and as a bonus make the chapter longer. Shout outs!**

**A random person: I do not have any school friends on this game :p And Dagur is getting the girls from random islands hoping to take advantage of Hiccup's kind heart (so to speak).**

**Cheri Nightmare: In this story you have a power...healing! ^.^ Also on deviant art I will eventually post a pic of the skrill which I drew by hand. And your taco XD.**

**Zandara of Dragons: Your POV is up first!**

**Night:Your POV will be in here so don't fret.**

**Gem: Do you mind if I name your Timberjack Sharpclaw?**

**Oh and fyi **_dragon speech is with italics_**. Zan understands dragons if you didn't catch that last chapter. And I have a deviant art account on which in which I will eventually post a drawing I did of a skrill. And yes...Cheri I drew your taco picture XD. It's up. And eventually I will try to put up a drawing of C's dragon form. Anyway R&R **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zan POV<strong>_

I woke up with a large dragon wing draped over my face. And it was a nadder's.

"Yikes!" I shrieked instinctively scooting away from it.

Storm's head came into view and she gave me a shrewd look.

"_Quiet hatchling. You'll wake the whole forest_," she scolded gently.

"_Sorry Storm,_" I muttered crossly rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

How I understood dragons I have no idea. And for some reason I could communicate with them through 'mind speak' much like a character on a book C told me about.

"_You better be...I almost shot a spike at you which would not make my owner to happy_," growled Storm.

C then chose that moment to roll over and sit up. It was a good thing she did because in the next five seconds I was going to give Storm a piece of my mind.

"_Morning sleepy head_," purred Storm.

She gently nuzzled C.

"Morning Storm," C muttered.

"Morning C," I grinned.

"Ugh...why does my mouth feel like I spent my free time sucking on my shoe," grimaced C.

"Maybe because you feel asleep with your mouth open," I smirked.

"Shut up," grumbled C standing up.

Then my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" asked C.

I nodded and said,"You and Storm can go get fish. And Storm...don't barf up half of it."

"_Oh come on_!" whined Storm.

"Zan...please don't translate. I don't even want to know what she said in response," shuttered C.

She mounted Storm and took off flying. Then Cheri and the others woke up.

"Where's C?" asked Gem.

Her Timberjack...Sharpclaw or something, purred and said,"_I'm guessing the youngings went looking for breakfast_."

"_You got that right_," I muttered.

"What did Sharp say?" asked Night.

"Um...he said that he thinks they went looking for breakfast," I translated.

I looked away and noticed that C's backpack was leaning against a log untouched. How the Terrible Terrors didn't get to it I didn't know.

"Ok. How's the ankle?" asked Cheri interrupting my thoughts.

She started unwrapping the bandage around my ankle. While doing so her hand brushed lightly against my ankle. I swear I felt it healing.

"Um Cheri. I think you healed my leg," I said amazed.

Before she could protest I stood up abruptly. No pain and no stiffness at all...despite waking up with it throbbing.

"Ok that is pretty cool," grinned Cheri.

"No kidding," agreed Gem.

"_We're back_!" sang Storm.

She landed holding a burlap sack full of fish in her mouth. C slid off her back. For some reason C was sopping wet.

"Good job Storm. Now give it." she ordered wringing her braid out.

"_What! No reward for doing a good job_?" cooed Storm innocently.

She dropped the sack. C then dragged it over.

"What happened to you?" asked Night.

"Storm thought dumping me in the water was a good idea. Instead it scared many of the fish away," grumbled C sitting down next to us.

"Um...are these cooked?" asked Gem poking at a fish.

"Yes...Storm shot the water with her magnesium flame. It cooked the fish at least...so eat," said C.

She picked up a small fish and started eating it slowly. Storm purred,

"_Pretty please give me a fish._"

"Fine. Here," smiled C throwing Storm a fish.

I have to say...C was pretty good at guessing what Storm said which was good because I really didn't want to have to translate everything. Anyway Storm gobbled the fish up. The rest us had to eat the other fish. And yes...they were cooked. Maybe a little to much cooked because mine felt like eating old jerky. Cheri didn't seem to pleased about eating fish. I swear I heard her mutter 'tacos' under her breath. Eventually we had our fill so we gave the dragons the remainder of the fish.

"Now what do we do?" asked Gem.

"We should stay here for few days. At least until Dagur gives up looking for us," said Night.

"Agreed," said Cheri.

Then the flapping of wings startled us.

"Hide!" I squeaked.

We fled into the nearby forest. Sharpclaw took out a least dozen trees before he finally folded his wings.

"_Oops_," he rumbled.

"_Idiot_," hissed Storm crouching next to C.

"_Shhhhh_," I said.

As I watched five dragon riders landed. With a start I recognized them. It was Hiccup and his friends.

"Oh my gosh its..." started Cheri.

Fortunately for us, Night clamped her hand against Cheri's mouth. Hiccup glanced over at our hiding spot suspiciously but apparently didn't see us despite several tree trunks that had been cut in half...

"Ok guys...today we need to look for that thing that Trader Johan spotted yesterday here. He said it might be something Alvin may use to attack Berk," Hiccup said.

"What is so special about this place?" asked Astrid.

"Um guys...what is that?" asked Fishlegs.

He pointed to something lying in the dirt. My heart clenched. It was Cheri's dagger. Hiccup walked over to it and picked it up.

"Wonder why this is here," I heard him mutter turning the dagger around in his hand.

"Nice move Cheri!" hissed C quietly.

"What do you mean?" whispered Cheri furiously back.

"Now they will probably find us. How the heck are we going to explain the dragons?" grumbled C.

Hiccup glanced over at our hiding place again. This time...he walked toward us.

"Hello?" he called.

Cheri whimpered and backed up. We followed suit. Gem sucked in her breath.

"Anyone there?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" asked Astrid furiously.

He held up a hand to quiet her.

"Come out whoever you are. We won't hurt you...not unless your an Outcast or Berserker," said Hiccup.

We didn't answer. Gem's face started turning blue from the strain of holding her breath.

"Oh come on Hiccup. It could have been something like one of those smoke dragon things dropped, " said Snoutlout.

That was probably one of the smartest things I heard Snoutlout say and that's saying a lot. Normaly he brags and tries hitting on Astrid.

"Good point," Hiccup said,

He then walked away from us and placed the dagger in Toothless' saddle bag. Toothless looked right at our hiding spot but didn't say a thing.

"Let's spread out and look around for what ever Johan noticed," Hiccup said.

His friends dismounted and started looking around. Gem let out her breath saying,

"Phew!"

That was when the earth started to rumble.

"What is that sound?" whispered Night.

Before I could answer the Screaming Death burst through the soil like it was paper. I nearly screamed. It looked a whole lot scarier than when they showed it in the episodes.

"SCREAMING DEATH! I LOVE YOU!" yelled Tuffnut throwing out his arms wide as if he wanted to embrace the ugly thing.

"Oh brother," whispered C covering her face with her hands.

"Guys dragons!" shouted Hiccup scrambling back away from it.

Before he could reach Toothless the Screaming Death wrapped it's serpentine body around Hiccup. Then it reared its ugly head like a cobra ready to strike.

"HICCUP!" shouted Astrid.

Hiccup struggled in the dragon's grip as it tightened its coils around him.

"Stormfly!" ordered Astrid.

"_On it_!"

I recoiled with shock realizing I had understood her...yes I know I understand dragons but understanding one of the legendary dragons from the movies/TV shows was still shocking. Stormfly flew toward Hiccup but a barrage of spikes from the Screaming Death drove her back. The other teens and Toothless tried advancing but the Screaming Death set the ground ablaze making them retreat back a few feet.

"We have to do something!" whimpered Cheri.

"Like what!? Go up to that thing and say 'Eat me?!" hissed C strapping her backpack onto Storm's back.

I suddenly had an idea. On the bright side it would probably save Hiccup...on the not so bright side...C would kill me.

"Um...C and Night can go into their dragon forms and fight the thing," I suggested.

C glared at me as if she had seen me turn into a tarantula. And fyi...she hates them with a passion.

"I told you I hate doing it. But for Hiccup's sake I will...but you OWE ME BIG TIME!" she growled.

Night said,"I will do it as well."

"Storm," said C, "Follow close but stay out of sight."

Storm inclined her head,"_I will. Be careful hatchling_."

"What did she say?" asked Gem.

"She said she will follow C and to um...be careful," I said.

C's eyes softened and she turned to Night and said,"Let's get this over with before I change my mind."

Both turned into their dragon forms. For Night it happened in an instant. For C it took about three seconds. All I could recall seeing was dragon wings come out of her back but then I blinked and then there was a dragon standing in her place. Her dragon form was huge. It was nearly the same size of Sharpclaw and was half the size of the Screaming Death.

"Be careful," I said.

_"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? All I ask is for you to talk to me with your mind or whatever you_ do," rumbled C.

"_Also relay C's messages to me...and my message's to her_," Night growled softy.

"I will do my best," I said.

"Zan? What did they say?" asked Gem.

"You didn't understand C?" I asked.

"No," said Cheri and Gem in unison.

"_Talk later_," growled C,"_Saving now_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cercy's POV<strong>_

Leave it to my friend to have a crazy idea. Night and I had to tear through at least a quarter mile of forest before we found a clearing large enough to take off into the air from. Then we had to fly back the way we had come while staying above the clouds.

"_Hope this works,_" I thought-speaked to Zan.

"_It will. Just try not to die_," echoed her voice.

_"Oh joy. I will be thinking that while I fight to the death with a fifty ton worm on steroids_," I grumbled while my wings billowed from the wind.

"_It's not a worm. It's a dragon!"_

_"Whatever._"

Night then hissed and glanced down. I glanced down as well and saw the top of the Screaming Death's head. Hiccup was still in it's death grip while his friends kept blasting the evil dragon with all they got. But it was in vain because the ugly thing kept tightening its grip like an anaconda.

"_It's now or never_," I told myself.

Folding our wings in Night and I dove down. Just before reaching the ground I let out a roar which made my throat throb. I think Night did to because I saw the teens look up in shock. The Screaming Death looked up at us and SCREAMED! Pressing my ears tight to my skull I growled in defiance and snatched Hiccup from its grasp before it knew what was happening. It shot fire at me but I dodged it.

"_Zan...tell Night to catch him_," I growled.

In my grasp Hiccup started yelling and thrashing around. Below me I heard his friends shouting/yelling from fear, surprise and a little anger which was probably from Astrid.

"_What_!?"

"_You heard me_!"

Night came flying at me so as I passed over her I dropped Hiccup on her back. Below his friends gasped as Night did a backflip in midair and landed smoothly before taking off to help me fight. I glanced down and saw that Hiccup was standing on the ground with his mind wide open from shock that I didn't hurt him. What did he I was going to do? Eat him? Then I reeled back over to the Screaming Death.

"_Hey you overgrown earthworm!"_ I taunted.

The SD (Screaming Death) roared back at me. Night squealed in pain from the effects of its roar but for some reason I was not affected. I flew up into the clouds and dove back down. I threw my entire body weight against it so that it toppled to the ground. Night blasted it a few times before landing. Then I landed (skidding slightly on the ground) and hissed at it. Night came up next to be and together we blocked the riders from the Death Worm using our wings. I held my tail slightly off the ground preparing to use it if necessary.

"Odin's ghost...its another Night Fury. And an undiscovered species!" squealed Fishlegs.

"And what ever that species is... I want won!" called Tuffnut.

I turned my head and made the frill on the back of my neck stand up. Ok...first of all near my head I have a fin that to snakes it's way down my long neck until the end of it. I can raise it up to twice its size in anger or surprise. Normally is stands up but if I'm sad it will flatten. Then I have spikes lining my back and tail. Anyway I bared my nine inch long fangs at him in a mock smile.

"_Try me_," I growled.

He (even though he couldn't understand me) paled. I turned my attention back to the SD. It screeched and shot out fire blasts at me. Instinctively I lifted my wings and covered my face. The flames hit my 'shield' and flowed off along the sides not letting any flames hit the people behind us. I opened my wings suddenly dispersing the flame and extinguishing it completely. The look the SD gave me could only be described as surprise.

"_My turn dirt eater_," I roared.

I shot out a stream of flame. It was the worst thing I have ever felt. It felt like I had eaten a Ghost Chili (which by the way is the hottest chili in the world; never eat it...you will regret it), swallowed a pound of pepper, a gallon of gasoline, and light my mouth on fire...that was how much it burned. Either way it was effective. The flame I produced blackened the side of the SD's face. It hissed. Night then shot a plasma blast at it making it retreat underground.

"_Zan? Tell the dragons to stand back_," I said through my thoughts.

"_On it. I'll be sure to disguise my voice."_

Then I blasted the ground with a flame. My claws which were fire proof felt no pain as molten glass spread out on the ground. I panted slightly with smoke curling from my mouth.

"Whoa!" said the twins.

I backed up and watched as the SD came bursting through the ground (where I was standing seconds before mind you) only to get a face full of melted glass. How hot is melted glass? Try 3,180 degrees fahrenheit. Even of you are fireproof thats bound to hurt. While the SD screamed in pain Night and I pinned it to the ground. I leaned my face next to its ugly one and snarled into its ear hole,

_"If you ever come attack these kids again...Night and I will personally tear your wings off so that you can only crawl on your belly like the snake you are. So leave!_

I know that was a little mean but it worked none the less. The SD took off underground so fast that it slammed into a tree. Not satisfied for the speed it was moving I shot a flame down the hole. Night also shot a plasma blast down the hole. The moving dirt on the surface quickened its pace by double time until it moved out of sight.

"_Zan? Tell Night it is time to leave_," I growled.

Then I turned my head and saw that Hiccup had walked up to me. His hand was out in the 'taming' gesture towards me and Night. I snarled in surprise and took a step back. My tail flipped nervously.

"Easy girl. I'm not going to harm..."

He was cut off when I turned abruptly and took off flying. The gusts from my wings knocked him down so I felt a twinge of sympathy. Night flew beside me and cocked her head to the side.

"Follow them," I heard Hiccup say somewhere below me.

"_Crud_," I cursed.

"_C? Night said to split up_," I heard Zan's voice echo in my mind.

"_Tell her alright. Also ask Storm to fly below me but to stay out of sight_," I answered.

"_Got it._"

"Why do we have to chase the big one?" I heard Tuffnut's voice complain.

"Duh...cause Hiccup told us to do so," answered Snoutlout's voice.

I glanced behind me and saw the twins and...ugh...Snoutlout right behind me. In the distance behind them I saw Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs chasing Night.

"_At least I get the idiots,_" I thought.

I quickly dove down. They followed. I kept on dogging through trees but they managed to stay on my tail...literally. I could smell Barf's breath and believe me...it smelled worse than my school's football team gym socks after a game.

"_Hmmm. Can't shake them so maybe.._."

I picked up my speed as I neared a cliff. Then I suddenly started straight up flying directly parallel to the cliff with only threw inches between me and the cliff. I swallowed down a yelp of panic because I hate heights.

"Oh my Thor! How can something that big do that!?" gawked Snoutlout's voice.

"And when we tame it I call dibs on riding it first!" called Ruffnut.

"No I want to do it!" whined Tuffnut.

"I called it first!" retorted Ruffnut.

I kept flying straight up. When the cliff ended. I folded my wings and fell backwards copying a move that Toothless did in the beginning of the second movie. As I past the twins and Snoutlout I could see surprise written all over their faces. Then I repositioned my body so that my nose was pointing down. I dove like a Peregrine Falcon before opening my wings and gliding forward. I heard my ears pop and then there was a boom! I saw a circler white cloud out behind me. I broke the sound barrier? I slowed down knowing that there was no way I could dodge things moving at that speed. That was when the twins started flying toward me from the front. Snoutlout was coming in from the back of me.

"We got it!" cheered Tuffnut.

"_Zan? Where is Storm_?" I asked.

"_She is directly below you. But why..."_

"_Not now! Talk later,_" I yelped.

I folded and wings and dropped like a stone which made the twins and Snoutlout have a head on collision. While they were busy arguing I turned back to human. Then Storm caught me on her back. Not the most comfortable landing I admit. But hey...it was better than becoming a pancake.

"Storm hide!" I whispered.

Storm dove down into the forest and landed in a tree. I watched as the twins and Snoutlout searched for me for about ten minutes before before flying off.

"I hope Night is having better luck," I thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Night's POV<strong>_

I officially hate being a heroine. I save some random guy and as a thank you he thinks he can train me!

"_Fat chance_," I thought.

I wove between several trees but the riders kept trailing me.

"What are going to do when we catch it?" asked the chunky boy.

"We'll train Fishlegs," said Hiccup.

What kind of a name is Fishlegs? I snorted as I continued flying fast. That was when a spike flew past me. I roared in surprise and glanced angrily at the deadly nadder. I noticed that there was a fake tail on the Night Fury. Hmmmm...that probably stops him from going full speed. I picked up my speed until they disappeared out of sight. As I flew. I passed over a wrecked ship on a beach. It wasn't badly wrecked so maybe we could use it to get out of here! Then I dove down into the forest and turned human. Panting I shifted into a wolf and crouched down in a bush. Not a moment to soon either. Seconds after I hid the riders landed.

"It went in here," I heard Hiccup say.

His friends joined him and searched. Their dragons stayed out in the open to bulky to move about the overgrown forest. Then Fishlegs' feet came to a stop in front of my hiding spot. I nearly gagged because his feet stank...bad!

"Guys...the tracks end here," he said.

"Could it be hiding there?" asked the girl.

Hiccup pulled back the bush so I leapt out and fled. Behind me they shouted with surprise. I fled into the underhrowth but continued to watch them cautiously.

"Ha! It was nothing but a wolf," snickered the girl.

"The dragon is gone guys. But it was defiantly a Night Fury," muttered Hiccup.

"I'm so annoyed! We could have trained it!" whined Fishlegs lumbering over to his Gronkle.

"I wonder if the twins and Snoutlout had any luck with that big one," said the girl.

That was when the other riders joined them. All of them had their hair blown back.

"Ha! C lost them after all," I smirked to myself.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Hiccup.

"That dragon flew fast...so fast that it created a white circle of air that made a boom sound. That blew our hair back. And that thing...was incredibly smart," panted Snoutlout.

He tried getting off his Monsterous Nightmare with a cool demeanor but instead he fell off instead.

"How smart?" asked Fishlegs.

"Smart enough to make us have a head on collision. I defentely want to train it. Then we could blow things up with it" said the girl twin.

"Yeah!" cheered the male twin.

He and his sister head butted their helmets. Judging by the dents in them both twins prbobubly did it a lot.

"That is a turn for the books," said Fishlegs.

"We better go. We don't need that dragon coming back. Anything that can almost defeat the Screaming Death with a Night Fury's help is probably very dangerous," said Hiccup looking around.

They flew off. After waiting that they had gone for sure I flew (in Night Fury form) back to our campsite making sure to cover myself in...ugh...mud to blend in with my surroundings.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cheri POV<strong>_

I admit...I was a little nervous as I watched my friends fight. Then after they left...all went quiet. To pass the time I started doing a braid with Gem's hair.

"So board," I moaned.

Zan stayed very quiet no doubt communicating with our friends. She opened her eyes when C and Night landed later that night. Night was in Night Fury form but shifted back to human. She had several leaves stuck in a thick coating of mud that covered her from head to toe. C had several twigs and leaves tangled in her hair but she grinned as she slid off Storm's back.

"We managed to lose them. And Night has some news."

"Well?" I prompted.

"I found a boat. We can repair easily. It is on a beach. I will show you tomorrow. Right now...yawn...C and I need to get some sle...zzzzzzzzz."

Night was cut off when she dropped to the ground snoring. C staggered and yawned.

"We both need some sleep. Adrenaline rush is over."

Sleeply she pulled a blanket from her backpack and leaned her head against Storm's belly. Storm purred and picked the leaves and twigs out of C's hair using her teeth.

"Guys? More blankets in the bag. Good night."

She was out cold in seconds. Nothing else better to do Zan, Gem and I dropped off to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gem's POV<strong>_

Night really needs to work on her definition for boat. The 'boat' was rotted and when C kicked it a hole appeared in the side.

"Well...it's a boat. We can get it to work," said C.

We took shifts. Sometimes C repaired the boat, sometimes Zan, and sometimes me. Sharpclaw was responsible for bringing logs in his mouth ever since he didn't have any feet. Cheri adopted a Monsterous Nightmare that wandered into our campsite one night. She named it Orchid. She was a sliver grey color and rather friendly...just like Cheri. Then Night adopted a Thunderdrum that started stealing our fish. She named is Raspberry because the dragon had a bright marroon colored body with a pale green underbelly. It was getting quite crowded on the beach now. Zan was very quiet after these events occurred.

"Don't worry Zan. You'll adopt a dragon soon as well," I smiled.

She smiled back and turned back to our supply cache. Within five days the ship was completely fixed. On the sixth day I woke up to a red dawn. C who was up (does she ever sleep in?) already was watching the sky worriedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's a saying. Red sky at night...sailors delight. Red sky in morning...sailors take warning, I think there is a storm on the way," she said.

Where the heck did she get that?

"Oh C...don't be silly. There is no storm coming," giggled Cheri who had woken up.

C didn't look convinced but helped us launch the boat. Hours later everything changed.

"You were saying Cheri!?" screamed C as she held onto the mast with Storm.

Sure enough as C predicted a storm had blown in. And boy was this one big.

"Ummm," said Cheri nervously.

What C said next and I quote, "Oh C...dont be silly! There is no storm coming," in a perfect imitaion of Cheri's voice.

"Oh shut up!" grumbled Cheri holding onto a barrel.

"Guy! Raspberry said she thinks that the boat is going to..."

Zan never finished her sentence because there was a great cracking sound. The last thing I saw was a bolt of lightning streak across the sky before sinking into unconsciousness as I slipped beneath the turbulent waves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I am so glad you like my story so far. Oh and this chapter there will be a bunch of POV. Not all maybe. Guess what!? My skrill pic will be up soon! Please check it out when it is! Shout outs!**

**A random person: You should defiantly get a devintart account. ^.^ I'm glad you like it. Hope you like my skrill. And you'll see where they washed up.**

**Night: I glad you loved it. You'll love this one.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cercy's POV<em>**

I need to add this to the top ten most dangerous things I have done so far; riding a rickety old moldy boat in the middle of a storm. This will be place in the number two category. Skydiving and finding out your parachute does not work still hold the place as number one...but that's another story. Anyways I sunk beneath the waves unconious while the storm continued to rage above me. Everything was black and murky. I couldn't breath! Duh...I-was-freaking-underwater! When I thought how _wonderful_ it was to drown at an early age I started dreaming. I dreamed about Zan's house but it was swarming with police. I saw the ruined television that someone was dusting for fingerprints.

"Mam...calm down. We'll find them," said a police man talk to my dad who was holding my mother.

She was sobbing into his shoulder. Zan's and Cheri's parents were also there looking very grim.

"I hope you find those other two creeps who kidnapped them," growled my father.

"Sir...the badly injured suspect who is our custody said that one of the girls turned into some kind of animal and injured his friend badly. We've dismissed it. That is impossible. However what we would like to know is how your daughter and her friends disappeared," sighed the police man.

"I hope Zan and her friends are alright," whimpered Zan's mom.

"I think they are. Those girls are resourceful," said Cheri's dad.

Then the dream faded. I was half conscious which gave me enough sense that I was on something solid not floating.

"Is she breathing?"

I winced when hearing a voice. It sounded familiar. But who was I?

"This better not be another Heather," grumbled a girl's voice.

"Sigh...Astrid? Seriously? You had to bring that up right now?" grumbled the first voice.

Astrid? Oh no... I couldn't be on...

Someone shook me but I couldn't make a sound and I didn't stir.

"Is she dead?" asked a boy's voice.

That was when I remembered who I was. I was Cercy. I had been shipwrecked with my friends and who knows where my friends are and where we were stranded. We were stuck in the How to Train Your Dragon film. I struggled to wake up but my eyelids stubbornly refused to open.

"No...she's breathing," said the first boy's voice.

"Let me wake her!" said another boy's voice that sounded like Snoutlout.

That was when I felt someone breathing in front of me. I snapped my eyes open, SCREAMED, and punched whoever it was. I heard a grunt and whoever it was staggered back. I backed up spraying sand every where and probably made a fool of myself.

"Snoutlout!"

"What?! She is awake right? Ow..."

I smirked noticing that Snoutlout was on the ground cradling his jaw and moaning. So he was the jerk who was in front of my face. Hiccup and the others looked at me with relief. Well the twins were wrestling in the background so they didn't look at me at all.

"Is that how you wake someone? By kissing them!?" I growled horsely.

My throat was dry.

"Um...I wasn't going to kiss you," said Snoutlout.

"Then why were you leaning your face in?" I snapped back.

"I like her. She beats up Snoutlout," smiled Astrid.

"Oh shut up!"

"What happened?" asked Hiccup.

I managed to get to my feet picking up my helmet which was lying next to me.

"Ship wreck that's what," I answered.

Then I picked up a piece of driftwood (which was most likely from our ruined boat) and leaned on it for support.

"Now tell me who you are," I said despite knowing their names.

I didn't need to rouse suspicion.

"I'm Hiccup, this is Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut," answered Hiccup.

"I'm Cercy. But you can call me C," I muttered.

Toothless walked up to me and growled. He probably thought that I was going to threaten someone (snort) with driftwood. Who in their right mind does that? Dropping the stick I held my hands out toward him.

"Easy boy!" I muttered.

Toothless cocked his head to the side and purred. Then he nuzzled me. Behind me I heard a shuffling sound. I glanced at the ruined hull of the ship but didn't see anything.

"He likes you," spoke up Hiccup.

And for my next trick I raced over to some rocks and threw up some salt water that had gotten in my stomach. That was incredibly embarrassing.

"That storm was pretty bad last night. What were you doing sailing out on the ocean like that?" asked Astid.

"Ask my friend Cheri who I am going to kick when I get my hands on her," I grumbled walking back over.

That was when my stupid dragon decided to make her entrance. She dove out of the sky like a really tocked off chicken and covered me with her wings. She hissed furiously at the teens. They backed up. I didnt need Zan to translate. I understood the message pretty well. It was 'Stay away before I shoot a spike through your head'. I needed to something quick.

"Storm! Knock it off."

I walked out unharmed and glared at her. She screeched questionably but folded her wings neatly. Her tail spikes still stood up.

"You trained her?" asked Hiccup's voice.

Crud...how was I going to explain this?

"It was an accident. I happened to be walking in the woods minding my own business. She attacks me, I defend my self. Next thing I know I have a deadly nadder," I sighed telling the pratical truth.

Storm growled but smoothed her tail spikes down. I noticed my backpack was still attached to her back. Thank God for that.

"Now that your dragon has calmed down may I ask you something?" asked Fishlegs.

I nodded.

" Was there anyone else with you on that boat?"

"Yes. Four of my friends. Cheri, Night, Zan and Gem. We had recently escaped from Dagur the Crazy," I said.

"Um don't you mean Dagur the Deranged?" asked Tuffnut.

"Sigh...yes. It is just a synonym for deranged," I explained.

"We can look for your friends," offered Hiccup.

Then Night pounched out of the remainder of the boat and pinned Hiccup down. She was in Night Fury mode. How I didn't know she was behind me I don't know. Well...at least I know where that shuffling sound came from.

"It's that Night Fury," gasped Fishlegs.

Night snarled in his direction. Toothless growled at her threateningly. I thought,

"It is always up to me."

"Hey you,"

Night turned to me and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes you. Get! I'm not feeding you anymore!"

Fortunatly for me Night played along. She took off flying until she was out of sight.

"You know her?" asked Snoutlout.

"No. She just follows my friends and I some times," I lied bitting my lip.

"Oh," Hiccup said as he got on his feet.

Raspberry suddenly flew down and Night was on her back.

"C!" she cried.

She gave a bone crushing hug.

"Thank Thor Raspberry saw you. I've been looking all over!"

"Good to see you to Night. Now please let me go," I squeaked.

She released me and I gave a five second introduction. After that our new 'friends' mounted their dragons. Well...with Hookfang Snoutlout had to chase him for about five minutes before successfully getting on his back. Hiccup's metal foot clanged against a stone as he mounted Toothless.

"Let's find your friends," he said.

I nodded and whistled. Storm bent down so I could climb on her back easier.

"Storm? Search!" I ordered.

Storm screeched and flew up into the air. Night flew next to me keeping a wary eye on the new comers. We searched for many hours without a sign of my friends.

"We'll find them. Don't worry," said Hiccup.

We had landed on another beach. For crying outloud how many beaches did Berk have?

"Yeah...don't worry babe," said Snoutlout.

He tried drapping his arm on my shoulders but I judo flipped him.

"Quit hitting on me. Otherwise I going to be less merciful next time," I growled.

Night giggled while Snoutlout whimpered in pain. Astrid gave me a high five and said,

"Show me how to do that next time."

"Remind me not get near her next time," muttered Fishlegs to Hiccup.

I nodded. That was when I heard Cheri's tell tale wail.

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCC! A little help here!"

I buried my face in my hands and said,"Not again!"

Cheri was clutching to a rock with Zan. Poor Orchid kept trying to pull them out of the pull of the riptide but was failing miserablely.

"Why can't they get out?" asked Tuffnut stupidly.

"Rip current. It...um...is a current in the ocean that pulls you away from the shore. Unless your a strong swimmer there is no way to get out of it," I explained.

Storm screeched as Cheri's fingers started slipping.

"C!? Rope? Bungee cord? Anything!" screamed Zan.

"I got this!" smirked Snoutlout.

He swooped down with Hookfang before I could stop him. Hookfang grabbed both of my friends but in the process Snoutlout fell off.

"Hookfang!" he screamed.

I quickly pulled a rope out of my bag and tied it into a lasso shape. Normally I sucked at aiming the darn thing and when I flung it it landed a few feet short from Snoutlout Typical!

"Shot!" I growled.

I twirled it and managed to get it around Snoutlout.

"Grab hold!" I shouted.

"Well duh!" he said.

Storm pulled him up. Snoutlut opened his mouth after we landed on the beach but i stopped him.

"No I don't like you. So no kiss!"

Snoutlut looked crestfallen.

* * *

><p>"C? I'm leaving to find my family."<p>

"Why Gem?" I asked.

"I need to, goodbye."

Gem flew off. Fortunatly for us Hiccup never knew about her.

Sighing I walked over to Storm's stall and went to sleep.

**Done! I'm sorry it is short. Darn writer's block. Please review ideas on how to continue!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry about the last chapter. Writer's block is so annoying. Then I had to deal with below. freezing temperatures. IN A STATE THAT HAS SUMMER FOR EIGHT MONTHS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Sigh...In this chap Zan you get your dragon :D Anyways shout outs!**

**Love Laugh Live Your Life: I'm glad you like it. Oh and I give full credit to Zan who gave me her idea for her power.**

**WaveringShadow: I'm glad you like the Poe reference. I had to read his stories for Honors English and then write a report on it. Ugh. And headsup I will continuously put book references in C's POV.**

**Zoey: I post as soon as I can XD**

**A random person: Sorry I get confused to XD Good luck with getting an account!**

**The Dark Night: I will defiantly allow you to do stunt dives and stuff. And I try to update as soon as possible.**

**SnowtheWhitewolf: I try to update as soon as I can.**

**Scarlet: Here is a new chapter. XD**

**Also readers I'm going to try to update my stories once a week. Not sure how it is going to work but I will try. And thanks to RuatheGreat for proofreading this!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zan's POV<strong>_

I would like to say that I handled flying into Berk very well. Cheri on the other hand did not. I had to tell Orchid to growl each time Cheri was going to spill the beans about us. So basically the flight to the village sounded like this.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe -growl-"

"Can we see Snot-growl-."

"Will Astr-growl-."

Eventually Cheri got the point and was quiet. When we landed Stoick came out and started berating Hiccup about why he had let these strange girls on to his island. Fortunately for us Stoick believed our story and allowed us to spend the night in the dragon stables. C disappeared for a while Cheri, Night, and I made ourselves comfortable. Storm screeched impatiently,

"_Where has my hatchling wandered off to_?"

"_She will be back Storm don't you worry_," I sighed.

Storm grumbled but laid her head down. She stared at the stable door as if she could burn a hole through it with her eyes.

"_If I ever see that Monsterous Nightmare named Hookfang again anytime soon I will bite his head off_!" growled Orchid wrapping her tail around Cheri.

"_What did he do_?" I asked.

"_Flirted with me! The absolute nerve_!" she snapped.

Orchid lit herself on fire to make the point that the discussion was over.

"_Watch it young one! You want this place to burn down_?" hissed Raspberry.

"_No_," mumbled Orchid glumly extinguishing her flame.

C then walked in and threw herself down on a bed a straw next to Storm. Storm purred,

"_Welcome back_."

"Hey Storm," C muttered scratching her under the chin.

Storm purred with glee.

"So what's up?" asked Night using some of the modern words we had taught her.

"Oh not much. Gem left because she wanted to find her family," sigh C leaning back and resting her head on Storm's stomach.

"Oh...I'll miss her," said Cheri glumly.

"Same," I sighed.

"And um...you know how we left home unexpectedly?" asked C.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well...I had a dream after we were knocked unconscious by the storm. I dreamed that our parents are worried sick and that the police believe we were kidnapped," stated C.

"Who are police?" asked Night.

"People who try to solve murders, kidnappings, exc." Cheri stated.

"To bad we don't have them in this time period. They could lock up Dagur," smirked Night.

"Yeah...in a padded cell!" howled C.

We all started cracking up. The Cheri yawned and said,

"Lets get some sleep."

Within seconds the only sound I heard was my own steady breathing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rise and shine sleepy heads<em>!" crowed Storm.

"_Please no nicknames! I heard enough of them yesterday_!" whined Orchid.

"_Lets see...cutey pie. Pretty one. Lovely dovey_," sang Raspberry.

"_Ugh_!" growled Orchid burying her snout under her wings.

"Leave her alone," I grumbled sitting up crossly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

C yawned and stretched. After we all woke up Astrid came in with a tray of food.

"Sorry about you guys having to sleep here,' she said setting the tray down.

"It's okay,' muttered Cheri.

We ravenously fell upon the food. Chicken and bread was a better change from fish. After eating Astrid lead us into -gasp- the Dragon Train Academy.

"Hiccup wants to recruit you guys. And um...find a dragon for you Zan," Astrid said.

My face started burning; no doubt red from embarrassment. Cheri gasped when the legendary Toothless approached us with Hiccup in tow. Storm growled,

"_Stay away if you mean harm_."

"_Pff! I wouldn't never harm you or your humans_!" growled Toothless annoyed.

I paled perfectly understanding him. You would do the same I bet.

"_What is it human? Oh...never mind you can't understand_," purred Toothless.

"_Yes I can. And don't say anything please. I wont harm anyone...neither will my friends_," I whimpered.

"_Hmpf. I believe you_," said Toothless said nonchalantly," _My fangs are sealed_."

"Thanks," I whispered.

Toothless bowed his head.

"I'm glad you guys are awake and okay. Sorry for the drastic measures. We've done that ever since a newcomer betrayed us to the Outcasts," said Hiccup.

"That's okay," said Night.

Snoutlout who was standing a few feet away was about to open his mouth (no doubt to say something stupid) before he was interrupted by Stoick.

"Hiccup...some fishermen went missing. They have not returned for several days. I need your friends to search for them," stated Stoick.

"Ok dad," agreed Hiccup.

I got paired up with C ever since Stormbringer was the only dragon I could trust to have a decent temper. Despite being friendly Orchid still could get angered easily; especially around Hookfang. And Raspberry...she could only carry only one person.

"We'll meet back on this sea stack by the end of today," said Hiccup, "Split up!"

"Can I come with you two lovely ladies?" asked Snoutlout wiggling his eyebrows.

"No!" growled C.

She made Storm take off before he could retort. Behind us I heard Astrid say,

"You never give up do you Snoutlout."

"Hey! I rescued them!"

* * *

><p>"We are officially lost!" groaned C.<p>

"And cold!" I shivered.

We had flown for hours with absolutely no sign of the fishing boat. C made Storm land on an iceberg.

"_We should head back_," sniffed Storm.

"If Storm wants to head back I'm for it," stated C leaping off her back.

I nodded and slipped off. I fell right on my back (slipping on the ice) when I heard a roar.

"What was that?"" whispered C.

I peered around the corner and saw...a Skrill. The poor thing was thin and it looked hungry. It was a beautiful magenta color with purple markings. On the front of her head though there was a purple mark that looked exactly like a star.

"_Easy girl_," I muttered holding my hands out when the Skrill turned toward us.

"_I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not that type of dragon_," she growled quietly.

She waddled toward us cautiously. That was when I saw an arrow imbedded deep in her leg.

"You're hurt," I gasped.

"_You seriously just figured that out? I received it from that cursed Bersker tribe_" hissed the Skrill crossly.

"I can remove it. But Zan you need to keep her attention on you," said C scrutinizing the arrow.

"Why me!?" I growled.

"Because you owe me for making me turn into my dragon form to save Hiccup! Remember? Or did the salt water affect your memory?" stated C glaring daggers at me.

We held a five second glare contest. C won ever since she gave better deadlier looks.

"Can you trust us um..." I started shooting a cross look at C.

"_Call me what you will_!" the Skrill said crossly shifting her wings.

"Star?" I asked.

The Skrill cocked her head at me before replying, "_I like it_."

C quickly pulled the arrow out while I kept Star's attention on me. Once the arrow was removed Star screeched and shot a stream of lightning into the air making my hair stand on end.

"_I owe you a debt. I will become your dragon_," purred Star pressing her snout into my hand.

"Ok," I said very happily.

Now I had a dragon. And my favorite one to!

"Oh no," groaned C doing a face palm.

"What?" I asked stroking Star.

Storm trotted up and nuzzled Star saying, "_Welcome to our group_."

"What are the guys going to think when we return with the second most powerful dragon in the Archipelago?" C groaned.

"_Second most powerful_?" hissed Star crossly.

"Night fury is the first," I muttered.

"_Oh,"_ sighed Star.

But I agreed with C. How were we going to explain this.

**Andddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd done! Sorry if I don't update for a while. I plan on having us be in at least two defender's of Berk episodes. The one in which Dagur plants Smothering Smokebreaths on the island of Berk (in a pile of scrap metal) and the one with the three baby Thunderdrums. Then I will switch it over to the second HTTYD movie. Any other ideas? I'll give credit! Anyways see you next time! Free digital cookies!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
